The Land of the Moon
by zicaneborgen
Summary: Summer Wind, a Pegasus journalist born in the coastal city of Fillydelphia. Decides to leave his life to find her missing brother in the lands of the Middle East territory of the Elunas, faithful to the moon. Completely OC ponies, please give me a chance.
1. The Letter from the East

**The Land ****of ****the****Moon**

The letter from the East

Hi, I have not write a long time ago. Communications are very difficult in this place; it is the inconvenient of fighting in this vast desert which extends to the East coast of Equestria. Elunas couldn't choose worst.

Do you remember? A few letters ago I promised to tell you why Elunans fight for. Well, you are lucky today.

During the campaign for the conquest of Maryquesh I met an old man, wise in the scriptures of the faithful to the Moon. Being kind to him he decided to answer my question.

I really hope you receive this letter, my sister, for you to have a good news, maybe a cover for the newspaper you work for at Fillydelphia.

Equestria knows that I miss its clear shores and fishing there. Since I am here I cannot stop thinking on my boat and the painful decision that I made on sale it. May Celestia can forgive me for believe that coming here with my friends was a worth venture to tell my grandchildren.

Now that everybody is dead and I am tired, I feel to tell this to my descendant, if I had any after I get out of here, it would be…, How can I explain it? Horrible!

I thank Heaven you are not here and I hope Celestia heard my prayer. I do not want to be here serving to the army of our Princess. We are not even going for what they tell us: fighting for freedom. What a fiasco they teach to children at schools! If that was the real reason I swear that we would be heroes. If I have learned something in this land besides my military training, that is all of us are ponies; Celestians, Elunans, does it matter; we are not so different after all. We fight for which we have aside, we fight under the same sun and the same moon, we write letters to our families. I do not understand what are our differences when the half of the day is night.

I think I went off topic, but since I heard that old man I have no more reasons to fight for. I just want to go back home and fishing again at Fillydelphia.

Elunans, at the same at us, have their own legend about how Equestria was created. Start the same like in the school; Princess Celestia rising the sun and her younger sister brought the night before she was locked into the moon, in a perfect balance where all the ponies were equal to the eyes of the armony.

However, at the Middle East, at the only city in that time a thousand years ago, in Joerusalem, the sun burned like thousand hells making all the activities were made during the sunset and nights. People of the desert were the only ones at the whole Equestria who remain all night long watching the beautiful starry night their Princess gave to them as gratitude for their loyalty, the Elunas, those who are now fighting with.

Luna decided to give to her desert subjects the gift of an eternal night, so they have not to bear the infernal sun of the day, but then a misfortune came. Celestia, thirsty of power and tire of her sister Luna used her magic to lock her away to govern both sides of the day. After that no other pony on Joerusalem saw their goddess again and angry, they declared war to the sun and to the kingdom of Equestria, conquering all other towns at the East and making them loyal to the moon for five hundred years.

Then, and this we know already for the history classes, Princess Celestria sent troops of the kingdom to fight against to the Elunas through another five hundred years of pain and suffering.

No matter what they say at school I do not see any progress; hardly we have conquered Maryquesh and now we head towards to the city of Anagistam, which will take months to be conquered by the army of the sun.

While we going from water to water and survive to the unpredictable attacks of the militia, there are also some rumors, words they say to scare higher and lower members of the Celestia's army, about in the middle of the year, during the Sunset Sun Celebration, one thousand years will be fulfilled since the mare of the moon was imprisoned and, once the day comes, she will return with unimaginable power accompanied by her army to destroying completely the army of the sun, and will conquest the kingdom of Equestria.

I am finishing my letter, ink is low. That is the story of the Elunas, that is what they believe and why they fighting for; they want the land is theirs, not for Equestria. They are fools as we are, but they live here and know the land as the palm of their hand, and they will not leaving it

To my dear sister Summer Wind of Fillydelphia, with love. Fish Net.

P.S. If one day you are visiting cousins Rarity and Sweetie Bell at Ponyville, give them my love and tell them that I miss them as much as you.


	2. Chapter 2: Months has passed

Chapter 2: Months has passed.

"He sent me this months ago, I have not received any other letter from him since then" Summer said, desperate, remembering how bad she feels for not receiving any other letter from her brother for a long time. She felt her soul was gnawing inside of her making her hooves shake, hardly holding the tea cup her cousin invited her at her cousin's house at Ponyville, unfortunately just for bad news about her distant family.

"Dear Summer, calm down" Rarity said sharing the table with her, watching scared how the tea cup of her guest was shaking.

"Calm down. Of course, I know, everybody at Fillydelphia have told me that. They do nothing, do not feel!".

"I do!" interrupted the unicorn taking her hoof trying to comfort her, working effectively. "He said letters are slow in coming. Maybe you already have received one from cousin Net and you're here whining".

"Hey!" Summer cried for the comment out of place.

"It is true, cousin. I know you very well and you are not like that! Rarity said to encourage Pegasus. "You are strong, intelligent and talented almost as me", and both of them laughed loud. "You will never give up for nothing, even in the toughest adversity; furthermore — emphasize the unicorn, approaching her to make sure she keep it away in her head — here is the family to help you"

"What you mean?" Pegasus asked.

"What I mean, darling, if all this is hard for you, then you can stay with me in Ponyville, and, Sweetie Belle, you can work in the boutique and take my little sister to the school"

"No, no Rarity. I cannot stay" Summer insisted, "Why you can't? It will be like in the old times when we went to the Horns' farm and we played we were Princess and took tea in the countryside at Hoofington"

"I am going to Middle east to looking for my brother" Sweetie Belle said, shockingly cutting Rarity's words, causing an unwanted surprise in the atmosphere, Summer was forced to do by the tempting offer from her cousin, that could cut the courage about the decision she made weeks ago.

"I'm sorry, darling. I do not heard what you just said" not believing what her guest said.

"I will go to Elunas land looking for my brother and bring him back to home"

"How you think to do that?" Rarity asked.

"I will enroll in the Sun's army at Stalliongrad"

"No, you can't do that! I will not allow it!" Rarity said trying not to shout, while her little sister was down there playing with the fabrics and the mannequin.

"I can and I will, cousin. I have think about that a long ago"

"Summer, if you go you will die and you know that. Besides, you do not have an idea if cousin Net is…" She stopped avoiding to say something hard arousing feelings from her cousin.

"Rarity, I do not know how to explain it but I know he is alive, I feel it. That is why I decided to go there before to make a funeral" She made a pause to stand up and take her stuff on the table preparing to leave. "Anything you say will make me change my mind"

"So, is this a farewell?" Rarity asked dully.

"Of course not, cousin! I promise to you that I will be back with Net and the three of us will take tea at your home" Pegasus said and walked down the stairs to left immediately. Rarity followed her until the main entrance where they gave themselves a big hug goodbye. They hold each other seeking to convey how much they love them, how much they will miss each other throughout the time they will not be seen again. To think about that was painful; seen each other again after to much time they did not do it, only to say goodbye again.

Summer do not want to take longer; she let go of her cousin Rarity to go to the train station outside of Ponyville, going to Stalliongrad City where she will join the army.

Rarity, nostalgic, saw her from the door wishing to her a good journey and an early return. Although she never wanted Summer to take that radical decision, but she had nothing in its favor to prove her cousin what she was doing was crazy.

While she stayed thoughtful at the door, her sister Sweetie came curious about what just happened. "Who was her?, Rarity" asked, turning up her head to see the eyes of her older sister. "She is our cousin Summer Wind" Rarity said, hoping her little sister was more curious to tell her the whole story to feel better about herself taking out of her chest. However, that desire vanished completely after heard the next question from the mouth of her little sister. "Wait! Do we have relatives Pegasus?"


	3. Capter 3: In the line at Stalliongrad

Capter 3: In the line at Stalliongrad

Summer was tired. To be seated and wait to the train to reaches its destination was not pleasant for a pegasus, especially for her, who flew swiftly every time there was a new story, competing against other pegasus to get it first and take the news to the newspaper.

It was difficult for others to understand her passion for journalism. Every time somebody knows her and know about her carrier, people imagine the pegasus seated behind a desk writing news at a type machine. However, she liked to explain she was just in the front line, where every news is born; that is what brings inspiration for her.

Now she is seated in a very different place that the one she was used to. She is locked, tightened against the sleepyhead pony at her right and the slightly window at her left, where the air was almost absent, which she desperately needs to feel it on her mane like any other pegasus like her that likes to feels free.

Her eyes began to close; boredom started to become in a unavoidable dream that invaded her; drowsy, little by little she lean her head against the glass of the window to take a nap.

Sounds from outside get distorting in her exhausted mind, stretching them out so bad that she started to dream about them, in a very different way from they actually sounded.

It heard the sound of the trains wheel over the rails. That sound like hammering, like shooting, transported her to a very different space and time.

Before her sister left their house, she thought the crusades on the Middle East were fought with swords, shields, spears, bows and arrows. When she started to receive letters from her brother she noticed a different reality.

The time of swords and armor was part of the past, 500 or 1,000 years ago. War is now more bellicose and efficient.

She remember when Net wrote about something named "bayonet", like big spears at the end of the rifle carried by ponies when they march to the battle, that they use them shoot or to penetrate the heart of the enemy.

How to stop a ball of lead, a bullet aimed straight at your chest or head and you cannot even see? Think of it was terrifying, but not enough to think about cannons, a long cylinder that, as the same as bayonets, shoot a big ball of metal the size of watermelon going straight to the enemy lines.

Her brother used to tell her about the cannons different sizes, some of them small enough to be pulled on a carriage by two ponies; but other so big, like enormous trees from the foothills forest, to defend big cities.

While she was sleeping, unconsciously she imagined the sound made for those branches which, while the train was moving forward, suddenly they turned into thunder, battle shouts, blood and war, suffering and pain. Her imagination was transforming into a nightmare difficult to control it, in which his brother was the leading actor. He was moving from one side to another in the middle of that arid battlefield, load galloping along with others like him.

Much of them were left behind; unicorns and ponies, submitted to the pain to feel into them something strange to their body, were falling hurt or dead on battle. Some of them were winnow, pushed away, violently thrown to the ground once cannons were shot close to them. The noise from the shots deafen the horses; cannons balls dismember them. Net witnesses that horror and was unable to do something but save his own life.

He was very sad and cried like never before he did in front of her sister. As unicorn, his position was higher among those from ground squad; he had to witness the slaughter out there, seen the death of his subordinates; those young souls sent to the front by the government of equestrians cities. Fillydelphia, Hoofington, Canterlot, Ponyville, Cloudsdale, Stalliongrad, Manehattan, all those cities contributed sending young ponies of different race and sex, to satisfied the Celestia's caprice to recover those lands and stop tyranny and beliefs of the Elunas' empire, which continued to expand.

A bump made her wake up but she close her eyes immediately to keep thinking cautiously to avoid dream and get lost in a nightmare again. She was thinking, "Why not, been so powerful to rise the sun, the Princess fights her own war and eliminates in a snap all the Elunas, to stop more of her subjects to die in this war that is not other but a caprice." At that moment she understood all the Princess' subjects not only do what she commands but also anything that she wants.

A sense of injustice came to her mind but she fell silent immediately, because she knew that could be taken as betrayal and she could be hanged.

"That's the way it is" she said to herself justifying the actions of her majesty, avoiding to speak about that issue ever again.

"Attention, all ponies" the guard at the enter shouted. "We'll arriving to Stalliongrad station in five minutes. It will be the end of the line, mares and horses, so please, do not forget to take your belongings and your stamped ticket ready at your hoof. I do not want to see anybody sleeping in the wagon; wake up to anyone at your side, it does not matter if you do not know them" he said, walking throughout the car from one end to the other, opening the rear door to walk to the next one to give the same order.

The railroad arrived to the booming city of Stalliongrad, the main shipyard on Equestria, with the largest and technologically advanced military base, behind the Canterlot's intelligence offices, the perfect place to receive and recruit new soldiers for the Sun; humble peasants, land lords, employees, merchants, workers, employers, all came to join in the rows of the army; the mass who accompanied Summer to the recruiting points.

The pegasus watched the enormous iron dome covering the station, she was not used to see so imposing ceilings. She felt totally in a different world; raindrops hitting the roof laud, mingling with the tumult of ponies going one side to the other. She saw mothers carrying their children, wives, girlfriends saying goodbye to their sire. Pegasus fly everywhere giving the impression that place was a giant cage for winged horses. The atmosphere was dull and tense, characteristic of a city like that or even Manehattan, to the other side of the kingdom.

Summer extended her wings, she wanted to be at the top to see where all recruits were going. She knew when the city is reached by train there were recruit point where most of the ponies are recruit or even all of them.

While she was looking everywhere, far from there was a huge pillar where a whole black pegasus, from neck to hoofs and white mane, shouted once and again, calling those whose were ready to serve the army: "Join the Sun's army!" "The Princess Celestia summons to serve!" White Ink shouted feeling stupid to do it.

"White! What the hell are you doing up there!" A friend of the unicorn, Oaks, asked from the ground.

"Once you get recruits, never ask an officer his age, or will end up doing this!" White said.

"I already recruited and gave my oath to Equestria" Oaks said.

"It is easy for you. As unicorn, they will give you a major position. I will not even allow to take the oath to those of your class!" White reproach.

"Well, it is time for you to do it! They are taking in pegasus to the oath!" Oaks told her.

"Are you serious?" Incredulous, White asked, flying down beside Oaks.

"I am sure!" Oaks said. " Also, I have been told the train for the basic instruction will depart first time in the morning tomorrow. So, the guys and me going to the Vinyl Scratch's concert at the city racetrack stadium. Do you want to come?" Anxious, Oaks asked.

"I cannot. I will give the oath" White answered, "Because a supposed friend of mine do not…" And then, White looked up to find something that changed his face from tired and angry to happy and handsome.

Among the pegasus flying inside the station, he focused on one in particular. A one with a cream short coat, richly combined to a blonde mane, who looked like the sun himself was hidden behind her face, with beautiful deep blue eyes like a calm ocean.

"Did you see that mare?" Impressed, White asked, pointing to her.

"That one?" Oaks asked back, watching her also.

"She is probably a high lands peasant" "Did you ever went out from your father's castle?" White asked. "She is beautiful" He exclaimed and flied quickly to her, leaving Oaks at the ground to attend this commitment before his last day of freedom.

"Hello. May a help you?" White asked to that pegasus.

"Could you tell me how was shouting about joining the Sun's army?" She said.

"Are you looking for the recruiting points?" White asked.

"Yes, where are they?" She asked back.

"There, that classroom. Oath must be done first, so you have to go there. I can go with you, if you do not mind." Gently, the pegasus offered.

"Would not it be bother to you?" the beautiful mare asked.

"Certainly not. It would be an honor for me" Friendly said, and both flied together to the classroom.

White just could not believe a beautiful pegasus is going to a millennial war, as the crusades in the East. Something deep must justify her decision.

"May I ask you something?" the male Pegasus asked.

"Of course" The Summer said.

Why a beautiful mare like you looks to be recruited at the army? White asked with intrigue.

"Is it of your concern?" The pegasus asked back.

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean…!" the horse paused to clarify his ideas. "I am curious, because you are so…, you know, right?" Silly and hesitant White tried to answer.

"No, I do not know" The pegasus insisted, tired of that company.

The horse get nervous. He had to find a solution before give to her a bad first impression. He focused on what he had to do, disturbed by the noise at the station and fearing of the wrath of his superior if he was caught out of his position. Suddenly, he remembered a conversation he heard maybe at the train, while he traveled with his friend Oaks. "There are greedy ponies going to the East looking for treasures and power. Those who come back alive say that is a totally different world, where one can own an entire kingdom, full of gold and diamond mines, and to many stay there searching for wealth and do not return." The male pegasus said, pretending to be justified.

"Do you think I am that kind of pony?" She asked irritated.

"No, of curse not! It is just..." He responded nervous.

"Hey boy. I do not listen to you shout. Move your furry ass to your position!" The officer shout from the door at the classroom. White Ink couldn't do nothing else but go back to his duty, leaving the pegasus alone.

"Excuse me, where can I register?" Summer asked to the same officer who scolded to the black pegasus.

"Offices are closed at this moment. The oath to Equestria will be held; it is very important all registered pegasus do it" The officer said.

"So, do I have to enter if I want to be recruited?" She asked him.

"That's right, young pegasus." He said, inviting her to go inside, where many others of her same spice were preparing for the important ritual.


End file.
